The 5th Turtle
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Spike is lost and Raph cant find him anywhere. But will his disappearance change the turtles lives forever? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the stuff I'm going to reference.
1. First Day Part 1

**_Okay__ so this story I started a really long time go and I just finished it a few days ago so not that I wouldnt love to hear ideas from readers its just I already finished it. Also I finished the last page in my last notebook so I reached my goal. READ ON!_**

* * *

The lair was upside down and inside out and it was continuing to be messed up by a frantic Raphael. Raph was running around looking under, around, and side everything in sight for about the 23rd time that day and it wasnt even 7:46. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey stood in that order watching their brother run around searching for the one thing he loves most, Spike. "This is bad" said Leo worried.

"I've never seen him like this" said Donnie.

"What do we do?" asked Mikey.

"Theirs one thing that can help us" said Donnie.

* * *

Leo and Mikey look over Donnie's shoulders as he searches the internet for what to do for their brother. "All it says is to be supportive and find what he's lost" said Donnie.

"But he's already looked everywhere" said Mikey.

"Mikey's right we need help" said Leo.

"Maybe Master Splinter has an idea" said Mikey.

"Do you want to wake Splinter up from his nap?" asked Donnie.

"Good point, Donnie get April" said Leo.

Raph runs past them. "Must find my turtle" said Raph under his breath as he runs.

"Fast" said Leo urgently.

"Okay" Donnie said and he ran upstairs.

* * *

Donnie went to April's room and knocked on her door. "Raph you already trashed my room three times go away" said April through the door.

"It's not Raph" said Donnie. April opened her door.

"Hey Donnie what's up with Raph?" asked April.

"He lost Spike and he cant find him he's been running around like a maniac all day, do you have any idea what to do?" asked Donnie.

"Give him coffee" said April.

"Because the boost of energy will run out and he'll pass out that brilliant" said Donnie. Donnie ran down stairs and back into the kitchen.

"What did April say" asked Leo.

"April said to give him coffee" said Donnie.

"Will that work?" asked Mikey.

"I did the math so probably" said Donnie poring coffee into a mug and handing it to Raph.

"What's this?" asked Raph.

"A tonic for the nerves" said Donnie thinking fast.

"Okay?" said Raph questioningly. Raph took a drink of the black liquid. Immediately the caffeine kicked in and Raph started running around looking for Spike faster than seemed possible. April came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"April its not working" said Mikey.

"Hey Raph" yelled April. Raph stopped trying to lift the T.V. so he could look under it and looked at April. "How do you feel?" asked April.

"Like I could search forever" said Raph.

"Where doomed" said Mikey.

"I've looked absolutely everywhere I cant find him I have no reason to live" said Raph running into the kitchen. Raph takes one of his Sais and hands it to Leo. "Just kill me now put me out of my misery" said Raph.

"Dude calm down" said Mikey.

"I am ca-" Raph didn't finish his sentence he fell to the floor and passed out.

"Your welcome" said April.

"Your a genius" said Mikey.

"Can I get that in writing?" asked April.

"Donnie wrote it in the margins of him science journal" said Mikey.

"MIKEY" yelled Donnie Mikey ran and Donnie they went up the stairs then down and back into the living room where Donnie tackled Mikey by the storm drain. _**(You know that thing in the middle of the pit? That thing).**_

"Donnie get of me" said Mikey.

"Oh my goodness" said Donnie mostly to himself. "I think I know where Spike is" said Donnie getting off his younger brother.

"Where?" asked Leo.

"Wouldn't he be the perfect size to fit through the storm drain?" asked Donnie.

"That's brilliant Donnie" said April.

"Thanks April" said Donnie blushing.

"Here's your power drill" said Mikey handing Donnie his power drill.

"Um right" said Donnie unscrewing the drain cover. They all worked together to slide the cover away. The drain was 15 feet deep with two separate tunnels branching off in different directions. The 4 all simultaneously jumped down into the drain together. When they hit the bottom Mikey stumbled into Leo who stumbled into Donnie and they all fell into a pile on the floor.

"And you guys are so post to be the more experienced ninjas?" asked April standing over them with her hands on her hips.

"Master Splinter says every ninja has the ability to be clumsy" said Leo getting up.

"Especially Mikey" said Donnie helping his little brother up.

"Hey its part of my charm" said Mikey. Mikey suddenly became interested in a glowing blue light coming from one of the tunnels and fallowed it.

"Okay we'll brake into two groups April you and Donnie will go down that one and Mikey you and I will- Mikey?" Leo asked noticing the orange clad turtle was no longer with them. Suddenly Mikey screamed and ran out of the tunnel he had just entered. Mikey ran into Leo and they both fell on the ground.

"Ever notice that Leo falls like a lot?" asked Donnie.

Leo rolled his eyes and stood up. "What is it Mikey" said Leo.

"I found Spike" said Mikey getting up.

"That great where is he?" asked April.

"Come on" said Mikey said leading them down the tunnel he just ran out of. He lead them to a circular room with a small pool of mutagen in the middle of the room and in the pool was a small baby mutant turtle.


	2. First Day Part 2

_**People like this story and reviewed it I'm so happy I was going to post a new chapter on Friday but since you like it I'm gonna post this sooner. And by the way Spike fell through the storm drain and fallowed the blue light that the mutagen made just like Mikey did. READ ON!**_

* * *

"Do you think that's-"Donnie began.

"It's Spike it has to be" said Leo.

"Dose that mean Raph is a father?" asked Mikey.

"I guess so" said Leo. They all watched the baby mutant as it crawled **_(not like a turtle like a human would)_ **out of the pool of mutagen and shook the glowing liquid off. Then he crawled over to Leo and stared up at him.

"He must remember some stuff from before he was mutated and know your the leader" said Donnie.

"I don't remember stuff from before we where mutated" said Mikey.

"That was 15 years ago you cant even remember our plans 30 seconds after I say them" said Leo.

"True" said Mikey. The baby turtle tried to stand on its feet but fell on its back, got stuck, and started crying its arms and legs flailing helplessly. Donnie walked over to him and helped him to a sitting position Spike stopped crying, crawled over to Donnie and grabbed onto his leg.

"What do I do?" asked Donnie panicking.

"Pick him up" said April. Donnie picked up Spike and held him under the arms out in front of him.

"Not like that" said April face-palming.

"Like this" said Mikey taking Spike up by the leg and held him upside down and Spike giggled.

"Oh for crying out loud like this" said Leo taking Spike and holding him the right way.

"Leo how did you know that?" asked April.

"In Space Heroes Captain Ryan was turned into a baby and this is how they held him" said Leo.

"So you can learn things from T.V. you hear that Donnie" asked Mikey.

"Mikey that's different" said Donnie.

"How much different" asked Mikey.

"Like night and day difference" said Donnie.

"That is different" said Mikey.

"Come on we should go tell the new father what happened" said Leo. They all made their way back to the drain underneath the living room.

* * *

**_So Raph's a father who could have seen that coming? Okay the end of the last chapter made that pretty obvious but whatever. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. First Day Part 3

**_Okay so I'm just saying that this story is kinda gonna be slow going after my first week of school I think once a week will be hard but I will try really hard to so we will see how it goes. I also changed the thing I'm gonna say befor my fanfics. LET THE STORY UNFOLD!_**

* * *

They reach the room beneath the living room and look up at the storm drain 15 feet above them. "How are we gonna get up their?" asked Mikey.

"I have and idea" said Donnie. "Fallow me" said Donnie walking down the other tunnel and everyone fallowed. After a few minutes of walking in the dark they come across a ladder that leads up 15 feet to a manhole cover. "Come on" said Donnie climbing the ladder. Leo fallowed with Spike, then April, and finally Mikey.

Donnie moved the manhole cover aside easily and climbed out into his lab. "Dude how long has that been their?" asked Mikey.

"Its always been here it just blends in really well with the floor" said Donnie moving the manhole cover back over the hole and it almost blended in completely.

"So its like and escape route" said April.

"I use it to go to the junk yard and find stuff all the time" said Donnie.

Guys what are we gonna do about Spike?" asked Leo.

"We should asked Splinter" said Mikey.

"Yeah he'll know what to do" said Leo.

* * *

**_So new chapter? Positive review? Negative review? Random things that are fun to say? Leave those things (preferably the last one) in a review for me._**


	4. First Day Part 4

_**I just had to post something else. so its still slow going but this chapter is longer so that's good. LET THE STORY UNFOLD!**_

* * *

Leo, April, Donnie, Mikey, and Spike went to the Dojo where Splinter was meditating. "Master Splinter we found Spike" said Leo.

"He was exposed to some mutagen and now he's a baby mutant turtle" said Donnie.

"And he's really cute" said Mikey.

"Where is Raphael" said Splinter.

"He crashed" said April.

"Well Spike is his son now and he must raise him" said Splinter.

"Do you really think Raph can raise a son?" asked Leo.

"Not alone but with you four helping him sure he can" said Splinter.

"Are we going to train him?" asked Mikey excitedly.

"His father will decide when he comes of training age" said Splinter.

"Dudes where uncles" Mikey realized.

"Yes Mikey where uncles" said Donnie.

"I'd say for being uncles for only half an hour where pretty good at this" said Leo.

"I wouldn't" said April.

"Think of all the things we could teach him like watching T.V. and eating pizza and skateboarding" said Mikey excitedly.

"He cant even stand up" said Donnie.

"I'll wait" said Mikey.

"I don't think we where ever that young" said Mikey.

"Everyone has been that young" said April.

"I have many story's from when you boys where younger" said Splinter.

"Really?" asked Donnie.

"Oh the mischief you boys caused when you where younger" said Splinter.

"I never caused mischief" said Leo.

"I seem to remember a young Leonardo refusing to eat his food many a time" said Splinter.

"That never happened" said Leo.

"I remember that" said Donnie.

* * *

**_So Leo isn't perfect. And Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are uncles while Raph is a father for some reason just thinking about it makes me interested. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	5. First Day Part 5

_**I**_**am**_** so sorry I posted this a day late I have a lot of homework and I slept over at my friends house yesterday and it was my birthday and I auditioned for Ensemble I don't think I got in I didn't do very well but I don't really care. And I am going to get my uncle and his ex back together. They where so good together and they where so perfect for each other. Its not over till the Yelick says its over and this Yelick doesn't say its over. And I'm not the only Yelick who says its not over. So yeah I love my new school and I'm working on something really awesome for TMNT and Phineas and Ferb so I'm not overwhelmed I'm just whelmed. LET THE STORY UNFOLD!(P.S. please tell me what you think of my new way to end my first authors note) **_

* * *

"Yes and Donatello you would stay up all night long trying to teach yourself how to read by flashlight under the covers" said Splinter.

"Sleep hates me and I hate sleep, and what do you mean trying I did it" said Donnie.

"That explains why you drink so much coffee" said April.

"You noticed that?" asked Donnie blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Its hard not to notice a 15 year old with 10 empty coffee mugs on his desk" said April.

"Is 10 empty coffee mugs the weirdest thing you have seen in the lair?" asked Leo.

"Not even close" said April.

Raph screamed and ran into the Dojo. Mikey walked up to him and slapped him. "Get it together man" Mikey yelled at Raph. Spike started crying and squirmed in Leo's arms.

"Good going Mikey" said Leo. Giving the crying turtle tot ton April. April gave Leo a 'What the heck?' look then took her T-phone and gave it to Spike. He stopped crying and became interested in the T-phone.

"Is that Spike?" asked Raph.

"Yeah he was accidentally exposed to some mutagen just like we where 15 years ago" said Donnie quietly.

* * *

_**Raph is a father and now he knows it dun dun duuuuuuun. Please Review.**_


	6. First Day Part 6

_**Okay so I'm really busy and I cant really type that much so this is going to be really short and I have decided that I am going to post updates on Saturday because Friday isn't working. But I'm getting a laptop today so I will be posting a lot more. LET THE STORY UNFOLD!**_

* * *

"Raphael" said Splinter putting his hand on his sons shoulder. "You raised Spike when he was a normal turtle and now you must raise him in his new mutant form, Spike is your son" said Splinter.

April gave the now calm Spike to Raph and showed him how to hold him. "I'm going to fail at this I'm just going to say this right now" said Raph.

* * *

_**Its short I know I am just so excited I cant stay still for anything longer. See yal next Saturday. Please Review.**_


	7. First Day Part 7

**_I just ate a bowl and a half of pasta and I feel good so I'm going to type this even though I should have typed this hours ago but I got sucked into murder mysteries. I'm so sorry._**

* * *

"Raphael, you only fail if you never try" said Splinter and with that Splinter retreated to his room.

"Don't worry Raph we'll help you" said Mikey.

"Where did you find him?" asked Raph.

"He fell through the storm drain in the living room" said Donnie.

"And now we have to raise him" said Leo.

"On the bright side he's really cute" said Mikey.

"How hard can it be to raise a baby theirs five of us and one of him" said April.

"Actually the first 5 years of a child's life is the most crucial learning and development time" said Donnie.

"Can you say that in English?" asked Mikey.

"Don't mess up his head" said April simply.

"We can do that. How hard can this really be?" asked Leo. Spikes stomach growled and he stared crying.

"I think he's hungry" said Mikey.

"Thank you captain obvious" said Donnie.

"You are welcome general know-it-all" said Mikey.

"I don't really want to feed him worms and algae" said Raph.

"We could give him pizza" said Mikey.

"Mikey he doesn't have teeth yet" said April.

"But what if he didn't have to chew it" said Mikey.

* * *

**_So Mikey has an idea how s that for a cliff hanger? So I got my lap top set up and it is really awesome for typing so I'm going to be posting a lot more. So that is awesome. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	8. First Day Part 8

**_I didn't post for a really long time and I'm sorry but in my defense two kamikaze pears tried to kill me but anyway I made this really long chapter for you. If you are still mad at me you can yell at me in a review._**

* * *

The turtles, April and Spike where in the kitchen sitting around the table. Spike was in Donnie's lap with a bowl of orange mush in front of them. "Mikey there is no way that can taste good" said Leo.

"Only one way to find out" said Mikey. April took a purple spoon that Splinter has given them to use, they guessed it was Donnie's. April took a small scoop of the orange goop and fed it to Spike and Spike ate it. "Pizza mush is a successes" shouted Mikey excitedly. Spike giggled at his crazy uncle and spit up on himself. "He still likes it" said Mikey and all the turtles High-3ed. Spike held out his small hand and Raph high-3ed him.

"Awww father son moment" said April taking a picture of Raph and Spike with their hands together with her T-phone.

"Can you send that to me?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah I'll send it to everyone" said April looking down at her T-phone.

"Oh I forgot to tell you there's a problem with the T-phone data base its sending stuff really slow" said Donnie. Leo's T-phone randomly goes off.

"I found Spike. From: Mikey" Leo read aloud.

"See" said Donnie.

"I sent that like 3 hours ago" said Mikey.

"You found spike an hour before you told me?" asked Raph.

"You where unconscious" said April.

"That's because you drugged me" said Raph.

"It was April's idea" said Donnie.

"Way to throw your girlfriend under the bus dude" said Mikey.

"She's not my girlfriend Mikey and by the way we didn't drug you the caffeine gave you an energy high and when that energy depleted you fell into a state of unconsciousness" said Donnie explained.

"Dude I was there and I don't even get that" said Mikey.

"All I know is you made me unconscious and if you don't tell me how right now you're about to know how it feels" Raph growled taking a step towards Donnie threateningly. Spike who was still in Donnie's arms started crying.

"Uh I think someone needs a nap" said April taking Spike from Donnie and walking upstairs.

"Spike can sleep in my room" said Leo fallowing April with Mikey right behind him.

"Did I really just make him cry?" asked Raph.

"You kind of did" said Donnie.

"I'm the worst father ever" said Raph sitting next to Donnie and putting his head on the table.

"No you're not" said Donnie.

"Yes I am you don't know what it's like to have someone you care about mutated it's all your fault and they don't even remember you" said Raph his head still on the table.

"Actually I do" said Donnie.

"What?" asked Raph sitting up.

"It's the same with Timothy he was my responsibility and I let him join the foot and get mutated" said Donnie.

"Wow I never thought of that" said Raph.

"Well if some things in your brother's lab with a tarp over it you tend to forget about it" said Donnie.

"Hey maybe if we put Space Heroes under a tarp in your lab Leo might forget about it" said Raph laughing.

"Yeah if only that where possible" said Donnie laughing too.

"Look Donnie I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you" said Raph.

"I understand in the last 3 hours you lost your best friend and became a father" said Donnie.

"A bad father" said Raph under his breath.

"Don't worry we'll help you, April can help too, and Splinter raised all of us at once we can always ask him for help" said Donnie.

"I guess where all in this together" said Raph. **_(I just realized what I was watching while writing this part)_**

* * *

Leo, Mikey, and April come down the stairs. Mikey was laughing, Leo was trying not to laugh, and April was looking discussed and part of her shirt was wet. "What happened?" asked Raph.

"Spike peed on April" said Mikey laughing, Leo and Raph tried really hard not to laugh, and Donnie let out a small laugh but stopped immediately.

"You guys are so inconsiderate" said Donnie putting his arm around April.

"Donnie I saw you laugh" said April.

"Busted" said Leo.

"Don't you have something stupid to say?" asked Donnie.

"No" said Leo, Suddenly the Space Heroes theme song starts. "Space Heroes" said Leo in a high pitched voice before running, sitting in front of the T.V., and watching his favorite show. April went upstairs to change, Donnie went to his lab, Mikey was playing on his phone, and Raph was reading a comic book.

* * *

When Leo's show ended he turned the T.V. off and got up. "Hey guys it's time to go on patrol" said Leo. "And when we get back Raph can clean the kitchen" said Leo.

"What? Mikey made the mess" said Raph.

"For your son" said Mikey.

"Where do you get that logic?" asked Raph.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am" said Mikey.

"That's not saying much" said Raph.

"Guys you being too loud you're going to wake Spike" said April.

"Okay where leaving" said Leo exiting with his brothers fallowing.

"Bye April" said Donnie waving to April before leaving.

"Be safe" said April and the turtles left.

* * *

The turtles entered the lair and I was spotless. The kitchen was clean and the rest of the lair looked like Raph had never even looked for Spike. If anything the lair was cleaner than ever. "See proof positive leprechauns are real" said Mikey.

"Mikey leprechauns didn't clean the lair April did" said Donnie.

"Believe what you want" said Mikey going to his room and closing the door behind him. "The leprechauns cleaned in here too" yelled Mikey.

"There is no way April made that room fit for a living creature to live in" said Leo.

"April is truly amazing" said Donnie.

"You're not upset April went in your room?" asked Raph.

"It's not like she could get into my lap top" said Donnie.

"Is that where you built your shrine to her?" asked Raph.

"No" said Donnie. "It's a power point" said Donnie walking to his room.

"Dude you have way too much time on your hands" said Leo. "I'm gonna go see if April found a way to make my room cleaner than it already is" said Leo running to his room.

"Me too all I have is my bed and my comic books" said Raph going upstairs with Donnie fallowing.

"My bed wasn't made and that's like it" said Donnie. The turtles all went into their rooms and came back out simultaneously.

"My room smells like lilac" said Mikey.

"My bed is now made" said Donnie.

"My room is perfect like always" said Leo.

"My comic books are organized alphabetically" said Raph.

"Come on we should thank April for cleaning our rooms" said Leo.

"I think she's in the Dojo with Spike and Splinter" said Donnie.

"You are such a stoker" said Raph.

"I'm guessing" said Donnie walking to the Dojo with his brothers fallowing. Sure enough the turtles entered the Dojo where April was talking to Splinter while holding Spike who was playing with her fan, he was attempting to open it.

"Thank you for cleaning our rooms" said Mikey hugging April.

"You're welcome" said April her voice strained.

"Mikey you're hurting her" said Donnie.

"And Spike" said Raph.

Mikey let go of April. "Who could hurt Spike? He's so adorable" said Mikey. Spike figures out how to open Aprils fan and points it at Mikey. "Okay a little less adorable" said Mikey backing away.

"Thanks for cleaning our rooms April" Leo, Raph, and Donnie said together.

"You're welcome guys" said April taking her fan away from Spike, closing it, and putting it in her pocket.

"6 minutes 8 seconds" said Splinter.

"What?" asked Raph.

"That's how long it took Spike to open the fan" said Splinter.

"Impressive time" said Leo.

"Speaking of time, for movie night tonight we should watch 'Back to the Future'" said Donnie.

"No that movie is so boring" said Raph.

"How about Les Miserable?" asked Leo.

"Content an appropriate for any of you" said Splinter giving Leo a stern look.

"A classic story is a classic story" said Leo.

"If you want to watch a classic I have an idea" said Splinter.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room eating pizza and listening to a young women sing _"The hills are alive with the sound of music"_ Leo and Raph sat next to each other on the couch both looking bored. Mikey sat by Leo looking interested. Splinter mouthed all the lyrics as they were sung in the song. Donnie and April sat on the floor with their backs to the front on the couch. April was holding Spike and was quite interested in the movie. Donnie on the other hand had a million and one things he could be doing in his lab but he pretended to be interested in the movie because April was.

"This is so boring" Raph whispered into Leo's ear. Just then a girl with dirty blond hair descended the staircase with 5 of her siblings. "Just got interesting" said Raph sitting up straight.

"Looks like Raph has a crush" April whispered into Donnie's ear.

"No one tell him how old this movie is" Donnie whispered back and April giggled.

* * *

Everyone was at the edge of their seats at the movies end. "Wait what happened after that?" asked Mikey confused when the movie ended.

"They escaped and lived in the mountains until the war was over" said Splinter.

"What about Liesl and Ralph?" asked Leo.

"They never see each other again and Ralph might have died in war" said Splinter.

"Where is Spike going to sleep?" asked Mikey.

"He can sleep in my room I have some stuff to do in my lab" said Donnie.

"I will tuck him in" said Splinter taking Spike upstairs.

"Are you working on your PowerPoint?" asked Raph and he, Leo, and Mikey snickered.

"Shut-up" said Donnie going to his lab. As soon as Donnie was gone Leo, Raph, and Mikey burst out laughing and where rolling on the floor.

"You are so mean to your brother. I expect it from you Raph. But not you Mikey and Leo" said April and with that she went to her room.

"Come on guys we have training in the morning" said Leo going up stairs. Mikey and Raph fallowed still laughing.

All was quiet in the lair. Donnie was working in the lab and everyone else was asleep. All was calm. Suddenly Spike started crying really loud. So loud it echoed through the sewers of New York. Donnie went to his room and everyone was already their Leo was holding the crying Spike. "What's wrong?" asked Donnie.

"I think he's hungry" said Mikey.

"Hey where s Splinter?" asked Leo.

"He probably wants us to figure stuff out on our own" said April.

"Well let's feed Spike" said Mikey running to then kitchen.

* * *

The turtles and April sat around the kitchen table. Leo was holding Spike and Raph was going to feed him. "Bon Apatite" said Mikey setting a bowl of pizza mush in front of Leo and Spike and giving Raph spoon. "It's kinda weird still calling him Spike" said Mikey and Raph spoon fed Spike.

"Yeah Spike doesn't fit his personality and more" said Raph. "We should rename him" said Raph thinking aloud.

"We could name him something that means something" said Donnie.

"How about Andrew" said Leo.

"You know that means agreeable right?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah that doesn't seem very accurate" said Raph trying to feed Spike but he pushed the spoon away.

"We could name him Joseph it means boy who is perfect at everything" said April.

"Alright let's name him that" said Raph.

"Raph theirs too much pizza mush on that spoon" said Leo.

"Oh okay" said Raph putting a half of the spoon full of pizza mush into the bowl. Raph fed it to Joseph. Joseph ate the pizza mush and smiled at Raph.

"Awww everything he does is adorable" said Mikey.

"Not everything" said April trying not to laugh. Leo, Raph, and Mikey try not to laugh too.

"No that was pretty adorable" said Mikey.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Donnie.

"Joseph had a little accident in your bed" said April and she, Leo, Raph, and Mikey burst out laughing.

"Gross" said Donnie disgusted.

"Worse things have happened to that blanket" said Raph.

"Remember when Leo was sick?" asked Mikey.

"I seem to remember a time when little Mikey had an accident" said Leo.

"We were potty training" said Mikey.

"Yeah theirs some interesting stories about when we were potty training right Raph" said Donnie.

"That was one time" said Raph.

"And we will never forget it" said Leo.

"Because there is a common reminder" said Mikey.

"And we see it every day" said Donnie.

"Shut-up" said Raph as he kept feeding Spike.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked April. Donnie leaned over and whispered something into April's ear. "Is that what's on the wall of the bathroom?" asked April.

"Yeah" said Donnie. April looked are Raph and scooted her chair away from him and closer to Donnie.

"I was three" said Raph angrily.

"I'm tired" said Mikey.

"Come on let's get Spike to bed" said Leo.

"Oh great so he can soil another one of my blankets" said Donnie.

"I'll wash them in the morning" said April.

"Fine I'll take him" said Donnie taking Joseph from Leo and going upstairs. Everyone went back to bed as well. Not even a minute later Joseph was crying again. Leo, Raph, Mikey and April went to Donnie's room.

"What happened?" asked Raph.

"As soon as I set him down he started crying but when I picked him up he stopped" said Donnie holding Joseph who was no longer crying.

"Try putting him down again" said Leo. Donnie did and Joseph started crying again. Donnie picked Joseph up again and he stopped.

"Maybe we could hold him until he falls asleep and then put him down" said Mikey.

"Mikey that…could work" said Raph.

"See I'm not as stupid as you think" said Mikey.

* * *

"Mikey you're an idiot" said Raph. The turtles and April where all laying on different parts of the couch Joseph was sitting on Leo's stomach drooling. Suddenly Joseph started crying again and everyone groaned.

"Anyone want to get that?" asked Mikey tiredly.

"Donnie" said April sweetly.

"Getting up" said Donnie standing up and taking Joseph from Leo.

"Have none of you slept?" asked Splinter who no one saw come into the living room.

"Yep" said everyone at the same time.

"Donatello give me Joseph and you 5 can get to sleep" said Splinter. Donnie gave Joseph to Splinter then clasped on the couch his head next to April's.

* * *

**_Okay so that was long I hope you enjoyed reading this. I got the turtles off track a lot in this. I think I'm getting better at writing from then and now. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	9. Year 1

**_You guys probably thought I for got about this story. Well ha Now this is what you call a Updating Bomb or U.B. for short. I'm going to post a ton of updates all at once. _****_Please Enjoy._**

* * *

When Joseph was one April was feeding him pizza mush early in the morning waiting for the turtles to come home from patrolling. Sure enough the turtles returned after a long night of patrolling. "Hey April" said Donnie.

"Hey guys Joseph wants to show you something" said April.

"He learned how to throw a throwing star?" asked Mikey excitedly.

"Mikey he's one" said April.

"Your never to young to learn" said Mikey picking up a comic book and sitting on the couch. "I have high expectations for him" said Mikey reading his comic book. Raph, Donnie, and April gave Mikey a weird look and Leo just shook his head wondering where Splinter went wrong.

"Joseph do you want to show Daddy and your uncles what you learned today?" asked April.

"Yeah" said Joseph. April picked up Joseph and set him on the kitchen floor. Joseph shakily stood up and walked over to Raph who picked him up. Leo and Donnie cheered.

"Good job Jo-Jo" said Raph kissing Joseph on the cheek.

* * *

**_Yay cute father son moment. Now let the U.B. begin. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	10. Year 2

**_So here is another chapter. Hahaha U.B. And I just want to say that the turtles and April are aging along with Joseph so the turtles are 17 and April is 18 just wanted to clear that up. Please Enjoy._**

* * *

When Joseph was 2 he woke up in the middle of the night from a night mare. Joseph knew his uncle Donnie would be in his lab so he got out of bed and went to where is uncle was.

* * *

Donnie and April where in Donnie's lab. Donnie was working of his computer and April was fixing the ShellRaizer door. Joseph ran into the lab, jumped into his uncles arms, and started crying. "What's wrong Joseph?" asked Donnie. April came over knelt down beside them.

"Did you have a night mare?" asked April. Joseph whimpered and buried his face into Donnie's chest.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" asked Donnie. Joseph shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Do you want to hang out in here with us for a little bit?" asked April. Joseph nodded and Donnie and April went back to work. A little while later Joseph had fallen asleep in Donnie's arms.

"April will you take Joseph to his room?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah sure" said April taking Joseph and carrying him to his room. April tucked Joseph in and then returned to the lab. April walked over to Donnie who was still working on the computer and hugged him from behind. "I have to admit your a pretty good uncle" said April.

"And your a pretty good potential aunt" said Donnie.

"Whatever" said April going back to working on the ShellRaizer.

* * *

**_So cute Aprello moment thrown in their. Will April becomes Josephs Aunt? I don't know. Oh wait I do. MWAHAHAHAHA! Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	11. Year 3

**_So the turtles are 18 and April is 19. Here we go. Please Enjoy._**

* * *

Three year old Joseph ran out of Donnie's lab, into the living room, and tackled his father who was siting on the couch. Raph screamed and fell over. "Uncle Donnie is trying to teach me to read again" said Joseph.

"Donnie my son will on turn into a nerd like you" shouted Raph.

"He was bored and I gave him something to do" said Donnie from his lab.

"I'm going to go and see what uncle Leo is doing" said Joseph running up the stairs and dogged April at the top of the stairs. "Hey April" said Joseph.

"Hello Joseph" said April.

Joseph continues running and ran past Mikey. "Hi Uncle Mikey" said Joseph.

"Sup Jo-Jo" said Mikey.

* * *

Raph, Mikey, April, and Donnie where siting in the kitchen around the table. "So Josephs 4th mutation day is next week" said Donnie.

"Yeah" said Raph.

"He grew up so fast" said April.

"What are you thinking Raph?" asked Mikey.

"I want him to train but not go topside till he's 15 like we did" said Raph.

"But what if he says he wants to come with us on patrol?" asked Mikey.

"We would just have to distract him" said Donnie.

"We could take turns staying with him" said April.

"I hope I'm making the right choice" Raph sighed.

"Hey we turned out pretty good didn't we?" asked Mikey.

"But he will be training alone" said Raph.

"I'm only three years ahead of him" said April.

"Yeah but your 19" said Donnie.

"Why don't you just build him a robot to train with?" asked April.

"Come on April you know I cant" Donnie trailed off thinking. "That's brilliant" yelled Donnie. Donnie kissed April on the cheek and ran to the lab.

"My brother is a geek" said Raph.

"He's not a geek" said Mikey.

"Than what would you call him?" asked Raph.

"Yeah he's a geek" said Mikey.

"April your husband is a geek" said Raph.

"He's not my husband" said April.

"You wish he was" said Mikey.

"Who's side are you on?" asked April.

"The side that ships Aprello the hardest" said Mikey. **_(A.K.A. our side)._**

"April where is my wire cutters with the shock protection?" asked Donnie from the door of the lab.

"On your work bench" said April.

"Thanks, love you" said Donnie going back in his lab.

"APRELLO FOREVER!" yelled Mikey.


	12. Year 4

**_The turtles are 19 and April is 20. Please Enjoy._**

* * *

Four year old Joseph was in the Dojo training with two wooden twin katanas. His uncle Leo was showing him some simple techniques. "Like this" said Leo showing Joseph how to hold the katanas.

"Like this?" asked Joseph holding the katanas just like his uncle.

"Perfect" said Leo.

"Ow" said Joseph dropping the katanas and holding his finger.

"Did you get a sliver?" asked Leo kneeling in front of the turtle tot. Joseph nodded tears starting to form in his eyes. "Come on" said Leo picking up Joseph and carried him to the kitchen. Leo set Joseph on the table and got out the first aid kit. "Let me see your hand" said Leo getting out the tweezers, disinfectant wipes and a band aid. Leo took the sliver out of Joseph's hand, cleaned the wound and put a band aid on it. "Why don't we be done with training today?" asked Leo.

"You have to kiss it" said Joseph holding out his hand.

"Of course how could I forget?" asked Leo kissing Josephs finger.

"Thank you" said Joseph jumping down from the table and running away.

* * *

**_So everyone is going to get their cute moment with Joseph. And now you have no idea whats going on with April and Donnie. MWAHAHAHA. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	13. Year 5

**_Okay so the turtles are 20 and April is 21. In the middle they flash forward to when Joseph can read and write. Their will also be a Mysterious Benedict Society reference. Please Enjoy. _**

* * *

"Come on Joseph its not that hard" said Donnie.

"This is boring" said 5 year old Joseph throwing down the pencil he was holding.

"Hey Donnie can I talk to you for a minute" said April who has been standing in the door to the lab for some time.

"A sure Joseph why don't we take a break" said Donnie. Joseph cheered and ran out of the lab. April came in and closed the door behind her.

"Donnie, the guys and I have been talking" said April.

"And?" asked Donnie.

"Well we agreed that maybe it would be good idea if I tried to teach Joseph to read and write" said April.

"You think you can teach my student better than me?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah actually I do" said April crossing her arms.

"Well I guess you have work to do Miss. O'Neil" Donnie said jokingly.

"And I guess your out of the job Mr. Hamato" April joked.

"Whatever tell me if you need help" said Donnie.

"Yeah that's not going to happen" said April leaving. Donnie just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The turtles and April where sitting around the kitchen table. "So Joseph is a poet?" asked Raph.

"Yeah he wrote this on the back of one of my blue prints" said Donnie taking a blue piece of paper out of his pocket and putting it on the table. Everyone gathered around to read the small free verse poem.

_Mutagen_

_Ooz, green, and slimy_

_Glows bright and blue_

_An unknown liquid from Demention X_

_A land with strange physical laws_

_And stranger creatures_

_Advanced technology was used to create it_

_The substance that will change the world_

"At least he didn't say he was traumatized by being mutated" said Leo.

"It was really good" said Raph.

"I hope he doesn't turn into a Constance Contraire" said Donnie.

"That cant happen he's a boy" said Mikey.

"Constance has written some pretty funny poems" said April.

"Good point" said Donnie.

"I think we should let him write all he wants and let it be his stress reliever" said Leo.

"Good plan meting adjourned" said Mikey slamming his hand on the table and they all dispersed.

* * *

**_So yeah U.B. is over. Well that was fun. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	14. Year 6

**_Here's another U.B. enjoy._**

* * *

When Joseph was 6 April and Donnie go married. The only this is that really nothing changed. Sure April was now called Aunt April and Now she and Donnie shared a room. (They both had twin sized beds on either sides of the room with a nightstand separating the beds). Besides that nothing really changed. Joseph decided to write them a poem. Joseph used his best hand writing and wrote them a haiku. Joseph took the poem and put it on the nightstand separating his Aunt and Uncle's bed's.

The poem said:

_Together Forever_

_Hamato Donatello and April_

_Together Forever_

They never really spoke of the poem but everyone knew about it because April framed it and put it on the wall above the nightstand. No one cared that 'Together Forever' asked 6 syllables not 5.

* * *

**_Be honest did any of your realize that before _ said it? Please Review.**

**-hannah1**


	15. Year 7

**_The U.B. continues._**

* * *

When Joseph was 7 his Dad and Uncles went on patrol and his Aunt April was hanging out with him. They where sitting on the couch watching T.V. and not really doing anything. "Aunt April theirs a Haunted Collector marathon on tonight can we watch it?" asked Joseph.

Sure but your Father and Uncles will be jealous" said April.

* * *

It was around 4 a.m. when the turtles returned to find April and Joseph eating popcorn and drinking pop. "April that stuff will give Joseph nightmares" said Leo.

"Leo's just mad that he didn't get to see his girlfriend" said Raph.

"She's not my girlfriend I just have a lot of respect for her" said Leo.

"Come on Leo its not 2003 anymore you cant say that anymore" said April. **_(That was cleaver)._**

"Everyone get to bed" said Leo angrily going to bed. Everyone stayed watched the rest of the marathon and then obeyed Leo's order.

* * *

**_So there you have that. The U.B. is not over. Prepare yourself._**

**_-hannah1_**


	16. Year 8

**_And here is the last U.B. I'm sorry its just how fast I can type._**

* * *

When Joseph was 8 he spent a fun filled evening with his Uncle Mikey. They partied all night dancing to blaring music and eating junk food. When the turtles and April returned they found Joseph and Mikey crashed on different sides of the couch and the lair was trashed. April and Leo started cleaning the lair, Raph took Joseph to his room, and Donnie took Mikey. "I don't know how Sensei can sleep through this" said April.

"Its a skill I am close to mastering" said Leo.

* * *

**_Their you are the end of the U.B. have a good day._**

**_-hannah1_**


	17. Yeah 9

**_You cant be rid of me that easily ONE MORE U.B. WHOOP WHOOP!_**

* * *

When Joseph was 9 he spent an entire evening with his uncle learning how to meditate. Later the evening the whole family got to gather to witness Sensei giving Joseph his first mask which happened to be Raph's first mask that April sewed back together.

* * *

**_No dialogue and that is really the end of the U.B. so have a good week. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	18. Year 10

**_The turtles are 25 and April is 26._**

* * *

When Joseph was 10 his uncle Donnie took him to the junkyard while his father, uncles, and aunt where on patrol. When they returned to the lair Joseph sat in Donnie's lab as he worked on fixing some things up. "Dude even going topside and going through humans garbage is fun" said Joseph.

"Yeah I can never believe the stuff they throw away look at this a fire hose with only a broken valve and who would throw away a working flamethrower?" asked Donnie.

"Wont Aunt April be upset that you took me topside?" asked Joseph.

"She would if she knew. I have been hiding going topside from her for years" said Donnie. Joseph gives Donnie a 'shame-on-you' look. "Just go take a bath" said Donnie.

"Uncle Donnie I'm 10, I take showers now" said Joseph exiting the lab with his uncle rolling his eyes.

* * *

The 3 turtles and April returned to the lair beaten and bruised but no permanent injures. Mikey was being supported by April and Raph. They all entered the lair to hear music coming from Donnie's lab. Leo decided to investigate while April and Raph helped Mikey to the couch. Joseph and Donnie where dancing around and singing to 'Trouble' by Taylor Swift. "Hey guys where home" said Leo startling Joseph and Donnie. Donnie turned the music off.

"Hey Uncle Leo you look a little beat up" said Joseph.

"You should see Mikey" said Leo.

"Joseph can you get the first aid kit?" asked Donnie going to the living room. Donnie kneeled next to his youngest brother and Joseph gave him the first aid kit. "What happened?" asked Donnie as he wrapped Mikey's twisted ankle.

"Fish-Face and Dog-Pound ambushed us" said Raph picking up Joseph.

"What other injures need tending to?" asked Donnie.

"Raph and I have minor bruises and scrapes but April has bruises covering her entire left side and a black eye forming" said Leo.

"What happened" asked Donnie kneeling in front of April who was sitting on the couch.

"Fish-Face slammed me into a wall" said April her voice muffled because she was trying not to move her jaw.

"Actually ha slammed you about 8 times you blacked out a little bit" said Mikey.

"Well we should get some rest" said Leo. Everyone agreed and Raph helped Mikey upstairs and Donnie carried April.

"I'm going to kill Fish-Face" said Donnie.

"I know Donnie" said April.

* * *

**_I'm sorry I forgot about updating I knew I was forgetting something and I just realized what I forgot and it was this. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
